The invention relates to a method of firing tunnel kilns with coal and to a coal-firing installation for carrying out the method.
Coal-firing of tunnel and of annular kilns is known. In tunnel kilns this method could not operate effectively since the coal poking apparatus, which may even be operable in groups, used for this purpose and their controls include too many mechanisms and therefore are dependent on labor, require assistance and are expensive to maintain. Moreover and primarily, however, what is prohibitive in modern brickworks is the coal dust nuisance. Thus, the coal dust deposits which necessarily would occur with conventional firing methods may effect the properties of electrical switching devices to an extent rendering them eventually inoperable.